Wings of a Butterfly
by bunny133
Summary: Robin's looking for a new roommate. Starfire's looking for independance.Meet your new roommate! Follow the two as they teach eachother about life, love, and being yourself.


Hey guys!

I'm sorry for the lack of updating my other story, It's just...I'm not sure what I want to do with it yet... I'm sorry, I'll update that ASAP! Bunny promises!

So...anyway, I thought I'd give you guys a new story. Don't worry, I'll still update the other, but I thought you'd all enjoy this, too. And of course, it's R/S! Don't be silly!

Just a note...umm...this is AU (For those of you who don't know what that means "AU" stands for Alternate Universe. Don't feel bad, it took me FOREVER to figure that out...meh.) So be forewarned. I just really liked my little plot bunny I had going on here. SO...I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer:  
Sugar is sweet,  
Ice cream is too,  
I don't own Teen Titans,  
So you can't sue!

Hee hee...

Chapter One: New roommate.

Wanted...  
Roommate-Must be willing to pay half of rent.  
Female or Male accepted. Large, 2-bedroom apartment.  
Please call...

"672-4405...hmmm, Raven?" Ignoring the address listed, the young girl asked her friend in a singsong tone. She twisted in the bar chair she was sitting in to take a look at her friend.  
Raven, a student at the local university, took a long sip from her unsweetened green tea and brought it away from her lips in quite an exaggerated motion. The pale girl tilted her head back to look at the uniquely painted ceiling while sighing. Steam drifted form her tea into the quiet atmosphere of the quaint little coffee shop somewhere outside Jump City and she turned her head to look at the redhead with inquiry. In her low-pitched, matter-of-fact voice, she then asked the most commonly used word in the English language;  
"What?"  
"Well," The girl appeared flustered and held up the newspaper she had been reading. "You are always telling me I should meet new people...And, I'm not helping pay the rent...I think with this new job I could pay you back!" She giggled quietly and pointed to the small article in the "Jump City Times" for her friend to read. "I thought that...since...well-  
"First of all, you owe me nothing. You're like my little sister, and what I've given you was because I wanted to. And, yes...you know," The orchid haired girl cut her friend off and pondered thoughtfully. "It might be good for you. To meet knew people, that is." Raven finished. She offered a tiny grin before picking up the small teacup in front of her and taking another small sip. "I think you should call the number..." She added, mostly to herself as an after-thought.

Kori had transferred to 'Jump City University' from 'The University of Tameran' about six months ago and hadn't met very many people due to the fact that she was a little weird.  
Okay, _a little _doesn't begin to cover it, but we'll get to that later.

The girl jumped up, her crimson hair cascading over her shoulders and down her back with the sudden motion. "Really?" She questioned.  
"No," Raven said sardonically, looking at the girl's crestfallen expression.  
Kori threw her arms around her pale friend after she caught on."I'll call when we get back to your apartment!" She cried and suddenly became all-to aware of the fact that every diners' attention was focused on her. Quickly she composed herself and took a rather lengthy drink of her iced cappuccino drink.  
"Why wait?" Came the inquiry after a few moments from the girl sitting next to Kori.  
She looked at Raven with an eyebrow raised. "What?" She asked, taking yet another sip from her drink.  
"I said, 'Why wait?' You could call from your cell phone and we could swing by and take a look at this place before we have to pick up Gar." She responded, naming one of their best friends. The odd guy worked at a grocery store across town and shared the apartment with Kori and herself. He, along with the redhead, had no car, so Raven, being the generous friend she was, allowed use of her car provided the user paid for gas and didn't make a mess.

After a moment of thought, Kori smiled, opened her plaid purse and pulled out a small, flip-top cellphone. Just as she was about to dial the number written on the newspaper, her ringtone sounded and she received glares from everyone in the small building yet again.

"Hello?" She addressed, flipping the phone open. Quickly, she offered a pleasant smile to everyone in the building.  
"Kor?" A meek voice asked. The male on the other end sounded apprehensive but in a hurry.  
Kori smiled at her nickname. "Yes, do you need a ride already, Garfelild Logan?" She asked, throwing a glance to Raven who shrugged and grabbed her car keys.  
"...yes...alright thanks!" Garfield answered, and then the line went dead.  
Kori sighed and walked to the door when Raven was already standing, holding the redhead's drink and rolling her eyes.

As they climbed into the car, Raven turned the radio to the local rock station. Kori made a face but didn't dare touch the dial for fear of losing her left hand. So she turned the volume down and tried to think of a way to strike up a conversation with the driver.  
"You truly think that it's a good idea?" She asked after a moment.  
Raven seemed to ponder the question as she stopped at a red light and tapped her fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of a hard-rock song on the radio. Kori waited until the light turned green to repeat herself.  
"Do you?" The redhead asked.  
"I heard you the first time." Raven chided and then sighed. "Kori, you're one of the most unique people I've ever met." She commented lightly. "A lot of people don't understand some of the things you do, and you have to be aware of that because, if you're not, you are going to get hurt. Do you understand that?"  
Kori nodded, suddenly becoming very interested in the purple strap-up heels she was wearing.  
"You know you're always welcome at my place and Gar feels the same way, but, I do think it's a good idea for you to meet new people and see what's out there. There's other places besides Jump City, Kor, trust me."

Suddenly, all the things that could happen to her clouded her thought. She had never been with anyone other than Raven or her older sister and it scared her to think otherwise.  
"But! You don't meet new people, Rae," She blurted. Then. as if ashamed by her actions, twisted a piece of dyed purple hair in her slender fingers.  
The girl clad in a dark-blue sweater sighed and bit her bottom lip. "That's different. I'm a bit more...erm...antisocial that most people..." She pointed out and Kori knew she had lost the argument.  
"Now, to pickup this little crybaby. God, you'd think he could at least say thank you once in awhile..." Raven muttered to herself as she pulled the car into the parking lot of grocery store where Garfield worked. That was also a signal that she had said everything that was going to be said.  
Kori sighed.

Before she even stopped, the green-haired guy opened the door and started complaining. Raven slowed the car to a stop and shot a knowing glance to Kori.  
Her friend set her hand on her shoulder and smiled.  
Kori looked into her best friend's indigo eyes.  
"Just...be careful, k?" Raven's voice came lightly.  
She nodded, and looked back at their friend.  
"Be careful of what?" Gar asked after the click of his seatbelt buckle. Kori's multicolored fingernails held the page open to the article in his face a second later.  
"You're moving out?" He asked with surprise.  
Raven stopped at a stoplight and looked at the green haired guy in the backseat. "It's about time that Kori met some new people, don't you think?" She gave him a look that told him to shut up. He did so.  
"Yeah, I think it's great!" He gave her a thumbs up in the mirror. "So...who is it?"  
Kori smiled shrugged even though he couldn't see her. "I don't know." She answered, pulling on a strand of curled blue hair.  
Raven pulled over on the side of the street and tapped her foot impatiently. "Well, we need to find the address so call the number." The orchid-haired girl frowned and tapped her long, black fingernails on the steering wheel to the beat of another song.  
"What's the number, Kor. I know lots of lovely ladies..." He trailed off suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.  
"Sure you do, that's why you're home every night before ten." Raven replied dryly.  
"At least I've been on dates!" He shot back.  
Kori watched her two best friends bicker and knew they both had a thing for each other. That would be another good thing coming from her moving out.  
"Well, the number is 672-4405."She recited to stop the argument.  
"No way! Dude, I know him!" Garfield exclaimed, grabbing the paper to make sure he had heard correctly.  
"_Him_?" Raven asked distastefully. That's all they needed, Kori moving in with one of Gar's friends.  
He, however, didn't pick up on the distaste in her voice and answered, "Yeah, Richard Grayson. It's not like he's ever home anyway. He's such a playa."  
Kori glanced at Raven wordily.  
"No. Absolutely not." She said. the driver turned the car back on and checking to make sure no one was in her way. "There's plenty of room at my place."Just as she was about to turn the car around, Kori touched her shoulder and glanced at Gar.  
"Please tell me where this place is. I don't judge people by what other people say about them. I would like to meet this Richard." She spoke clearly to Garfield.  
"Great. You'll like him, I know. Raven, lemme drive."  
Sighing, Raven put the car back into park and traded seats with the green haired one. "You'd better be right. But if I don't like him...""You will! So will you, Kori." Gar said, starting down the road.

Richard hung up the phone with a slam. Not that he had anything against gay guys, but...he could not live with one. That was were her drew the line. The roommate search was not going as planned. How hard was it to find a decent person to pay half of the rent? Just as he was about to give up, the doorbell rang.  
"Coming!"He shouted, starting for the door.  
He looked out the small hole at the top of the door to see one of his good friends, Gar, and two very good looking girls. Hastily, he open the door and felt his breath leave him.

Standing in his doorway, along with Garfield and some pretty gothic girl was one of the most beautiful females he had ever set his grey eyes on.  
Her fiery red hair caught his attention first. The majority was red, which he assumed was natural considering her eyebrows matched the color, and the dyed blue sections were curled along with the pink and purple. She was wearing a lime green tank top with many strands of beads handing from her sunflowerstem-like neck, and a short black skirt with purple lacing on the bottom. Her small feet were adorned with small, purple sandles that strapped halfway up her legs. Each of her small toenails were painted a different shade of pastel and a modest toe ring adorned her middle toe. Her slender, tanned arms were decorated with many little plastic bracelets and her graceful fingers were playing nervously with the lacing on the bottom of her skirt. Like her toenails, each of her fingernails were painted a different color and she had a matching star ring on her middle finger.  
He allowed himself to take all of her in and then, when he reached her face, he gaped. Her tiny, upturned nose was the center point in her face and he was glad it wasn't pierced. Her cherry lips formed a nervous smile that lit up her gorgeous emerald eyes.

"Hey, Dick. What's up?" Gar smiled and let himself in. The girls followed and as Kori past, Richard noticed a subtle scent of strawberries.  
"Yeah, hey Gar. Who're the lovely ladies?" He asked, getting right to business.  
Kori sat down on the chair he was just sitting in and crossed her legs modestly.  
"I'm a pimp now, too, buddy." He joked, earning a punch in the arm by the dark-haired one.  
"We're not anybody's whores." She pointed out rather forcefully and Richard decided not to mess with her. "Out friend, Kori, was looking into your add for a new roommate." She nudged the redhead.  
"Yes, I am Kori. I'm pleased to meet you!"She stuck out her hand. Her light voice made him smile and he was surprised at a rough spot on her hand.  
As if sensing that, she pulled her hand away and looked at it. There was a large red spot on her palm. Kori smiled sheepishly. "I'm an art student." Was all she offered as an explanation.  
"Oh, cool. So, you really wanna be my roommate?" He asked when she began to look around.  
"Oh, yes. It is closer to school too. And there are lots of windows and a big kitchen!" She looked to Raven with pleading eyes.  
"How much is rent?" Raven asked. She, too, was impressed by the large apartment and kindness of it's owner.  
"About six hundred a month, give or take about twenty bucks for utilities...I guess it's not that bad, but this place is too big for one person and to be honest, I don't want to move. My other roommate moved in with his girlfriend and left me here." He seemed to smile apologetically.

Raven didn't see how this guy could be a player. He seemed like the one girl type guy. But then again, Gar knew him...and everybody seemed like a player compared to Gar...  
"Kori, is that good for you?" She asked, looking for her friend. She was standing at the sliding glass door that led to a small balcony.  
"It's three hundred each then, correct?" She asked, still memorized with the black iron guardrails and empty flower pots.  
"Yeah, plus food and stuff, I guess. I've never had a girl roommate before so, whatever else you need, you know." Richard answered, looking at her cute backside.  
Kori turned around and smiled. Richard already liked her smile.  
"Yes, When is the first payment due?"  
"Whenever, sometime this month." He shrugged looked at Gar.  
"I get payed the second week of every month, is that okay?" She asked, walking back to Raven.  
"Yeah, whatever. You can move in this afternoon, if you want."  
"Really? So soon?" Raven ventured suspiciously.  
"Yeah, I have today off. I could help if you need it." He smiled charmingly at the orchid-haired girl.  
"Told you!" Gar said, throwing an arm around both girls. "We'll be back later."He led them out of the apartment.  
"We'll be back later, I still have a few questions." Raven called.

As soon as they were outside, Richard sat down and sighed.  
"Oh, well, at least she's cute." He muttered.

Sooooo...how was the first chapter? I think this story's going to be really fun to do, so I hope you decide to read more. Well, I'll update again soon. Don't forget to review and tell me if you like it so far.

Any suggestions/Comments/Questions should be left in your review and are greatly appreciated! You can also e-mail me at Soo, see you next chapter!

Bunny


End file.
